Bittersweet
by Shees
Summary: Sasuke había presentado problemas al conseguir a Naruto preñado, pero al final todo salió bien, al menos eso cree él. SasuNaru, Mpreg. Drabble series.


Title: Bittersweet.  
Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto.  
**Warning: AU, Mpreg, mention sex. **

_Sé que a muchos no les gusta tal género, yo lo amo, so... en algún momento tendría que salir con algo así. _

* * *

**Drabble I**

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron entre los espacios que hacían las blancas persianas de aquel enorme ventanal, iluminando una habitación con estilo moderno y éstos también cayendo sobre dos cuerpos recostados en la cama del lugar.

Uno de ellos comenzó a moverse, frotando su antebrazo en sus ojos, poco a poco adaptándose a la luz. Sus grandes ojos expresivos y color azul cielo, divagaron por el alrededor de la habitación. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente consciente, dirigió su mirada a su novio, quién estaba junto a él, sentado recargado en dos blancas almohadas, su atención totalmente dirigida a su celular.

Entonces el otro, al percatarse de la mirada fija en él, volvió su mirada a su casi esposo, que seguía con una expresión adormecida y aún el rastro de la almohada marcada en su rostro.

"Buenos días, Naruto." Saludó el moreno sin una mínima expresión.

"...Sasuke" Respondió con una ligera voz ronca.

Suavemente el rubio sacudió la sábana que cubría su cuerpo desnudo, con obvias marcas en él que demostraban lo apasionante que fue la noche anterior. Se deslizó sigilosamente por el lado de su novio, hasta que estuvo recostado en su pecho, el pelinegro no emitió queja alguna, sólo observaba con atención la acción del rubio.

"Sólo quiero estar más cerca de ti, Sasuke." comentó cuando vio la duda en su rostro, y sonrió antes de dejar un beso en los finos labios del moreno.

Naruto semi-incorporó su torso en el pecho de Sasuke.

"¿Tomaste una ducha, amor?"

"Sí, me sentía pegajoso."

Naruto, aún en su posición, comenzó a jugar con los botones de la camisa de Sasuke y cuando éste seguía sin apartar la mirada de su celular, prosiguió con desabotonarlos mientras mordía su labio inferior, su mirada a los ojos de Sasuke, para ver la expresión que -hará- si seguía con lo planeado. Al terminar con ellos, lentamente con su dedo índice comenzó a trazar el pecho amplio y pálido, pasaba su dedo por la circunferencia de los pezones oscuros de su novio.

"Babe, mi madre llamó y dijo que ella y Kushina, estaban planeado una reunión, ya sabes, para celebrar el resultado de la prueba." Finalmente el moreno dejó su celular de un lado y pasó su mano lentamente por la espalda de Naruto, quien aún estaba encima de él disfrutando la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Les dijiste de la prueba?"

"¿Algún problema con eso?" Preguntó el moreno con el ceño fruncido.

"Sasuke, yo quería mencionarlo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de papá, sabes que él estaba tan entusiasmado con todo esto."

Sus padres habían estado presionándolos un poco con eso, aunque ellos quisieran, tuvieron unos problemas, ya que no importara las veces que lo hicieran, fue duro para Sasuke conseguir preñado a Naruto.

Sobre todo el padre de Naruto; Minato. Ése hombre adoraba tanto a su hijo, que verlo ahora, era nostálgico recordar la veces en que tuvo a Naruto en su brazos, por lo tanto, lo siguiente que tendría en sus brazos sería su primer nieto. Fue cuando empezó -la gran búsqueda- para la pareja-.

Y cuando el resultado fue positivo, prosiguieron con el festejo, que básicamente fue lo mismo que la dura búsqueda.

Al final, cuando sólo quedó el silencio, hablaron sobre el futuro.

Sasuke estaba demasiado excitado por el resultado, más que el mismo Minato, lo sabía claro. Minato fue el primero en enterarse; Sasuke se había presentado en la oficina de su suegro la misma tarde que Naruto le comentó que estaba esperando su primer hijo.

Minato se levantó de la silla tras el enorme escritorio de madera, sin expresión alguna y abrazó fuertemente a Sasuke mientras le susurraba que cuidara a sus mayores tesoros, si no, él mismo los alejaría de Sasuke sin dudarlo.

Y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Eso fue hace casi dos semanas, cuando notó que su novio ni se inmutaba por dar la noticia, por lo tanto, él decidió tomar la responsabilidad. Aunque la verdad quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que su pareja de seis largos años estaba esperando a su hijo.

Orgullo, la palabra que describiría a Sasuke los próximos años.

"Vamos, puedes decirle a mi hermano, le dije a todos menos a él." Sonriendo dijo después de besar la melena rubia de Naruto.

"Tsk.."

Naruto le dio un 'ligero' golpe al pecho de Sasuke, antes de levantarse del cuerpo del mismo, dirigiéndose a tomar una refrescante ducha.

"Lindo culo, Naruto. Ojalá no cambie en los próximos 8 meses"

"¡Cierra la boca, imbécil!" Gritó el rubio desde el baño después de azotar la puerta.

Un suave, pero molesto sonido provino de su celular, cuando vio que era un mensaje de su hermano Itachi, exigiéndole saber cuál fue la razón por la que su madre estaba más sonriente de lo usual, ya que estaba seguro que la razón de todo este caos fue por su hermano menor, pero Sasuke sólo respondió con un -No-.

Entonces arrojó su celular junto a él, se incorporó pensando tomar nuevamente otra ducha junto a Naruto.

Cuando se adentró al baño totalmente desnudo, se podía escuchar a Naruto insultándole, pero al final Naruto terminó gimiendo el nombre de su novio.

Justo todas las mañanas.

* * *

**Uno:** Sasuke y Naruto no están casados, pero han estado tanto tiempo juntos que se ven así mismos como esposos.

**Dos**: Esto es una serie de Drabbles de la vida SasuNaru.


End file.
